A Call To Arms
by RedHawk09
Summary: The planet Mobious has fallen under control of the evil Robotnik, but the Freedom Fighters have fought him for a good seven years. Led by Sally Acorn they have liberated some regions of the world. However they are running out of time, but with the help of their newly discovered ally, Sonic, they plan to turn the tide, and put an end to Robotnik's regime.
1. Introductions

Origins

**Hey guys, name's RedHawk09, I'm relatively new to the FanFiction scene, but I've done well for myself. I recently just got back into Sonic the Hedgehog and I've always had some interesting ideas of how the Sonic's story could go. This story will sort of be a mix of SATAM, Underground (minus the a few things), and the comics. Also this chapter is just laying out the background for the entire story; so don't expect a whole lot from it.**

Main Character Descriptions:

Sonic-Age 17, 4 feet 6inch. Wears dark blue slim jeans, a red vest, and two gauntlets, and wears black and whit fingerless gloves. Carries a red & blue guitar with him. Bio: He woke up one day in the forest with little memory when he was ten years old. He encountered Robotinic later and decided to fight for freedom. He's been a one-man army for a long time. He has some skill with a blade but prefers not to use it. Unknown to him he is a Prince of the Hedgehog Kingdom. Sonic also has the ability to sense chaos energy and energy similar to it.

Tails Fox- Age 9, about 3ft 4inchs. Wears a dark sweat pants, a white T-shirt, and a dark brown jacket. Bio: Was found in the great forest by Sally and Bunny and raised with Sir Charles Hedgehog. He's a brilliant mind and a techno and computer wiz.

Sally Acorn- Age 16, 4ft 5inch. She basiclly looks like how she normally looks in the comic and SATAM show, except she had jean shorts, and a red undershirt. Bio: Princess of the Acorn Kingdom, although she hates the royal title. She lead the Knothole Freedom Fighters. She's been trained in various forms of combat. She is constantly bothered by Antone, usually to go out on a date, she always tells him no, she has no interest in him. She takes care of Tails, along with help from Bunny.

Bunny Robbot- Age 17, 4ft 5inchs. Usual appearance. Bio: A southern girl who is a friend of the royal family, and was recused from Robotniks forces by Sir Charles, but she was partially robotized. Despite this though she is the most trusted of the freedom fighters, and is Sally's best friend. She help Sir Charles raise Tails.

Antoine Depardieu- Age 17, 4ft 6inch. Usual appearance. Bio: A young knight, who is easily scared. He is in love with Sally, but is too stupid take the hint that she isn't interested. He has great sword training. He has a big ego, and thinks himself to be the best.

**Will add more character descriptions once I have decided what other characters to add.**

* * *

Whats happened so far

Mobious, a plant once peaceful and innocent, that is until Dr. Robotnik showed up and took over the Acorn Kingdom. With the help of the foreign diplomat, Sir Charles the Hedgehog, the youth and some small military personal were able to escape, including the princess Sally Acorn. The rest of the royal family was not so lucky.

Sir Charles was able to get the refugees to a secret location called Knothole. Sir Charles was able to send warning to the Hedgehog kingdom, but it came to late. Robotnik's forces conquered the kingdom, but not before the queen was able to send her children away. Her two sons and daughter were supposed to be hidden throughout all of Mobious. However, her eldest son's protection was taken out, but not before her ten year old son Sonic escape using his speed. However, he bumped his head running through the forest and lost his memory. But he fought Robotnik. He is only know as the blue blur, destroying robotnik's operations.

After five years Sally Acorn has former a group of freedom fighters and rebels Robotnik. They have done well, they have even liberated some regions of Mobious and helped re-established some of the governments. Sally does not use her royal title though, she feels that it is meaningless in the forest. She is currently the lead of the Freedom Fighters world-wide network.

* * *

**Will** **post the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truths Revealed

**Alright this is the real chapter one of the story, don't worry about that. Also fair warning that I have other fics that I sort of need to work on but I'll try and manage to put time into this one. Also if anyone is willing to co-write this with me that be awesome. I'd also like to point out that my story may be similar to the fanfic called Sonic Freedom, but I am not copying it. I am still editing the story, with the help of silvioxp1300, he's the creator of Sonic Freedom, I'd suggest that you give his story a shot before mine. Oh and some of the location of in the story are pure fictional, I think.**

* * *

_**(Robo-Island)**_

Sonic was running throughout the now metallic island, cutting down every SWATbot in his path, while spin-dashing, he finally cut down last SWATbot. He smiled as he watched them all explode, he then turned his attention to his target, Robotnik's SWATbot factory. He speed off towards the factory, moving faster than the speed of light, zipping past all the automated defense, and slipped into the factory's generator room. Without wasting anytime, he pulled out some of the home made explosives he made and spread them throughout the generator room, and then breaking the sound barrier he escaped the factory at a safe distance, he detonated the explosives and watched as the factory became nothing but ball of fire. The sight made Sonic smiled, for about seven years this is what he's been doing, fighting, fighting Buttnik's evil metallic reach, but he's been fighting alone. He had even made a name for himself, every Freedom Fighter across Mobious knew him as the Blue Blur. But he has never really been a people person so he tried to stay out of sight. Sure he's made some allies along the way, but he never stuck around, he had been fighting Buttnik ever since he could remember, plus he didn't like answering people questions about him.

He felt his stomach growl, he placed his hand over his stomach, and chuckled a little, and sped off in a blur of blue. He ran across the sea that surrounded Robo-Island. And within mere seconds Sonic was at his favorite pub, "Melody Pub", although Sonic was under-aged to drink, the pub had other things that intrigued him. For example the chili dogs and the fact that the place had an open mic/musical performance. He also had some of his stuff stashed there as well, so another reason to go to the place. He rushed into the pub, and grabbed a seat at the bar. The bartender was a grey dog, dressed like any other bartender, he was used to seeing Sonic coming up to the bar. "What'll you be having kid, the usual?" the dog asked. Sonic nodded, "Yep a chili dog with the works pal!" The bartender disappeared into the kitchen, and Sonic then rushed upstairs where his stuff was stashed, in other words his guitar and a bag with his other stuff. He return to where he original seat, and his chili dog was there when he returned. He ate it up within seconds.

"Hmm, now that hit the old spot," Sonic said, he looked to the bartender, "So anyone good play tonight, or am I going to have to bring the house down again?" The bartender rolled his eyes, "Sadly no one good has played tonight," he explained, "So be my guest, Dash." Sonic smiled, he never told anyone his real name, he had trust issues, sort of. Sonic pulled out his guitar and rushed to the stage. He turned on the mic on the stage, and strummed his guitar. He cleared his throat, "Here's a little song for the Freedom Fighters and their fight against Robotnik."

**(The guitar parts are similar to the song Architects by Rise Against. Also Sonic is singing from his heart.)**

"Hey! A wise man once said life is a precious gift,

And as a heartless fiend walks this world,

That gift will be stolen from everyone alive,

But we won't back down and never give up without a fight,

What is right has always been in sight,

We shall fight til the death,

Even then the fight goes on,

/

We have always been loyal to the cause,

Our faith is not fragile glass,

And our strength could move the mountains,

You can never put out the fire that drives us,

We fight to see our dreams come to life,

These mindless drones mean nothing to us,

We'll fight til we rip out his metallic black heart,

We have never been afraid and never will be,

/

We refuse to back down,

We'll bow down only to the honest of crowns,

Because this empire is run by a bunch of clowns,

We hide in the forest, and in the underground,

And it is us that will never be found,

Especially by the likes of you,

And we'll keep our cool,

While you freak out like a childish fool!"

**(I wrote the lyrics myself.)**

The entire Pub erupted into a series of cheering, Sonic grinned as he finished the song. Call him crazy but when ever he was sing up on stage, he felt as though there were someone out there waiting for him. He never really understood why he had that feeling, but he didn't care he liked it. He tossed his guitar over his shoulder, and walked over to his seat. A red female fox around his age, took a seat next to him. "Wow I've never seen anyone play like that before," she said in a seductive voice, "I've also didn't know that someone could be this good-looking." Sonic chuckled a bit, he had been hit-on like a zillion times, but he never really got used to it.

"Well thank you," he said slyly, "You're not bad looking yourself." He was about walk away, when she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "How's about I buy you a drink," she fluttered her eyes, "The night is young and so are we." He chuckled, "Sorry but I only drink soda," he told her,"I can't drink liqueur." She giggled, "Neither can I," she said, "I'm only 18." He shrugged, and took a seat again. "By the way my name's Fiona," she proudly said, "What's your's?" He shrugged, "Names Dash Hedgehog," he answered, "Nice meeting you."

She motioned for the bartender to bring them two soda's, a grape for Sonic and a root bear for Fiona. She handle Sonic's drink for a second, then slid it down to him. "Cheers?" she asked. "Cheers!" he answered. They both took sips from their drinks, once they finished, Fiona did something unexpected, she kissed Sonic, which turned into a make-out. When they parted lips, Fiona smiled, "Wanna go outside Dash?" she asked seductively. "Hard to say no when you say it like that." Sonic answered.

They left the pub, Sonic still had all his stuff, and Fiona was wearing a black leather jacket. Sonic's head then started to feel funny. "Ugh my...my h-head," he said as he fell to his knees. "Oh good the drug starting to kick in," Fiona stated in a dark tone, whipping her lips, "Good I hate having to act like that." She pulled a communicator out of her jacket. "SWATbots converge on my location," she looked over at Sonic, "I've got the hedgehog." She then looked at Sonic evilly. Sonic was fighting to keep his head clear, which was easy considering his hyper chaos healing allowed him to only feel minimal effects of the drug.

Within minutes, a team of SWATbots arrived and four bots grabbed Sonic. Fiona laughed evilly, "Easy ten grand I ever made," she snickered, "Robotnik should've asked for the help of a woman's touch a long-time ago." Sonic weakly looked up at her, "You work for Buttnik! Why?" She shrugged, "Keeps me out of the Roboticizer and keeps me Its nothing personal though, to be honest your kind of cute. Heh oh well, you'd probably look better as a robot anyway." Sonic had heard enough, his feet were still on the ground so he would be able to get away, but he'd drag the SWATbots with him. He could easily take care of them though, so it was no biggie, as he would say. He gripped his stuff tighter.

"Sorry lady," he cockily proclaimed, "But I don't swing that way. And I guess you don't know about my hyper-healing, because all that drug, that you gave me, did was give me a little headache." His legs began moving at super-speed now resembling two red wheels. "Later!" With that he did what he did best, he ran.

* * *

_**(Knothole, The Lake)**_  
Sally went over the lake and sighed, she had just escaped from Antoine, again. She was quite tired of the coyote trying to get her to date her. She was not into him, and she had told him ever so kindly that she wasn't, but he never gave up. She didn't like the fact that he always called her, "my princess", she hated being called princess; it wasn't that she was ashamed of being one, she just didn't want to be reminded of what she lost. She also wasn't really looking to be in a relationship anyway, but she if she was she wanted it to be with someone who was adventurous, free spirited, and above all brave. Someone like the mysterious Blue Blur.

Little did she know she was about to meet the man. Outside the forest, our favorite blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, was fighting off a small group of Robotnik's SWATbots. They were ripped to pieces as Sonic spin-dashed through them. Sonic stood over the SWATbots he destroyed, panting, he was beyond tired, and he was cut up pretty bad. He was bleeding a little, and he was banged up. He picked up his guitar and bag, then gazed towards the forest he stood in front of. He could sense a power source deep inside the forest, normally Sonic would be able to heal himself, but he had just used up most of his energy fighting, so he need to recharge. He rushed towards the source of the power, not at his top speed, he didn't have enough energy to run at his top speed, as a matter of fact his vision was starting to blur. He started slowing down the closer he got, and was soon running at a regular Mobian's running speed.

Sally was still at the lake, soaking up the peace and quiet, for a change. She was about to leave when she heard the sound of someone running towards the lake. She turned a ready to attack whatever it was. In a second a male blue hedgehog arrived on the scene, at first it looked like he was drunk, he was dressed in dark slim jeans and a red vest. But upon a closer look, it was clear that the hedgehog was wounded, and looked like he was having trouble standing. She looked at him, and was captivated for a second, she thought that he was very good looking.

Sonic fell to his knees, his vision was starting to blur a bit more. He looked up a could make a squirrel girl with long red hair, he didn't think much of her at first, he was more concerned about getting to the power source. But he fell to his hands, the lack of energy, and that drug Fiona slipped him, were really taking it's toll on him, plus the loss of blood wasn't helping either. He looked over to the girl, and chuckled a bit. "You won't happen to have a good doctor nearby would ya?" He asked as he passed out. His guitar and bag laying next to him.

Sally rushed over to Sonic, "Hey! Hey, are you alright?" She shook him a little, but it did no good, Sonic was out cold. She tried splashing some water on him, but it didn't seem to work either, but she failed to notice that Sonic's cuts started to heal themselves. She kept trying to wake him up. She didn't notice Sir Charles show up.

"Princess, Sally?" he called out. "Now where did that darn girl go?" Thats when he saw Sally looking over the unconscious body of a familiar blue hedgehog. Thats when he realized that it was his nephew, Prince Sonic. He rushed over to her side, she was startled by his sudden appearance , but was glad he was there.

"Sir Charles. Please can you help him," she asked desperately. He moved towards Sonic, put the guitar on his back, gave the bag to Sally, and lifted up his legs. "Uh, give me a hand will ya?" She put the bag on her back as well, lifted Sonic up by his arms, and they carried him off to Knothole. "Thank you Charles." Sally spoke up. Charles shook his head, "I would've help him even if you hadn't asked." Sally was confused, "Why is that?"

"He's my nephew," Charles said, "He's grown but I'd recognize my nephew anywhere. His name is Sonic." Sally was at a lost of words. Charles rarely spoke of his family, but she remembers him mention something about Sonic being the fast Mobian alive, of course she believe he was exaggerating, as far as she was concern the Blue Blur was. Although after they received the news that the Hedgehog Kingdom had fallen, they had always assumed that there were no other hedgehogs left alive on Mobious. But now knowing that Sonic had survived, perhaps there were other hedgehogs left, Sally hoped that the royal family had somehow escaped. Little did she know, two members of the royal family were very close to her.

They arrived at Knothole shortly, and the entire village noticed the blue hedgehog that was being taken to Charles hut. Charles clear one of his work benches, and they laid Sonic on it. They place his belongings on a smaller table. Sally was getting worried that Sonic hadn't waken or showed any signs of awakening. "Now how do we wake him up," she asked. Charles thought for a minute, a finger to his lip. "Hm, Sonic is a Chaos Adept," he explained, "So I think if we give him so chaos energy he should be fine."

"Well that's great and all," Sally responded, "But where are we gonna find a source of chaos energy?" Charles smirked, signaled for her to wait, and went to his lab. He return shortly with gold glowing ring. "It may not be pure chaos energy but it should do the trick," he answered, he then placed the ring in Sonic's hand, "I designed these years ago, before Robotnik happened. Back in the Hedgehog Kingdom I was a researcher, before a diplomat. I head a project where we were supposed to find a alternative source of power than chaos power. It was sort of success, the only problem was we could never figure out how to get it up and running." A bright light washed over the room, and then over Sonic's body. The light then disappeared, and Sonic looked completely healed, Sally and Charles let out a sigh of relief. Sonic's eyes began to twitch, he opened them, revealing his green eyes; which were dazed and confused.

"Ugh where am I?" Sonic asked, getting up and rubbing his head. He looked around and notice he was in the presence of the squirrel girl and an elderly light blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't know either of them, yet the other hedgehog seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. The older hedgehog smiled, "Your in Knothole, Sally here helped me get you to safety," he pointed to the squirrel girl, "My name is Sir Charles Hedgehog. But you can call me Chuck." Sonic looked at the Sally, "You brought me here?" he asked in disbelief, she nodded, "Well thanks, probably should tell you guys who I am. Name's Sonic." He normally didn't give out his real name, but it was obvious to him that they were Freedom Fighters, plus they saved his skin, so he decided to be honest with them. He got off the bench and dusted off his vest.

"I know who you are Sonic," Chuck told him, he had decided that Sonic deserved to know that he was his uncle, but he won't reveal their family secret just yet. It was obvious that Sonic himself didn't know who he was, entirely. Sonic looked at him curiously.

"Wait how do you know who I am?" Sonic asked, "No one other than Buttnik knows that I'm alive and kicking."

Chuck moved a little closer to him. He looked at Sonic and smiled. "I'm your uncle Sonic." he said. Almost immediately, Sonic started to remember his uncle. Memories flooded his mind, his uncle making him chili dogs, his uncle taking him to his lab, getting his durable sneakers from him, stood there with an angry look in his eye.

"Where have you been all this time?" He demanded. Sonic stood there impatiently. Chuck sighed with sadness. Chuck looked very sad. "I understand that your angry Sonic, and you have every right to be. (sighs) But you have to understand that before Robotnik began his attack, I worked for the royal family of the Hedgehog Kingdom as a diplomat for the Acorn Kingdom. I was stuck in the Acorn Kingdom when Robotnik began his invasion, I was able to get as many people of the Acorn Kingdom to safety, including Sally the heir to the throne. I was able to warn our Kingdom, but by that time it was too late and I couldn't find a way to find you. Believe me when I say, that there hasn't been a day that I don't blame myself for not being able to find you or your family. I-" He would've continued but Sonic stop him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. He saw there were some tears in Sonic's eyes.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Sonic said, "You couldn't have prevented whatever happened to me, so don't beat yourself up. Besides even with the memory lost, I've had pretty decent life, minus Buttnik trying to kill me. Plus I've been able to help save people from Buttniks control. And I've made a few friends along the way. Heh even made a name for myself." He grinned during the last part. Sally looked at Sonic curiously.

"What do you mean 'You've made a name for yourself'?" she asked. She was truly confused by what Sonic was referring to. He grinned, showing her his pearly whites. "You ever heard of the Blue Blur?" he asked. Sally nodded. "Of course," she answered rolling her eyes, "Every Freedom Fighter on Mobious has heard of him. He's supposed to be the fastest thing alive and it's said he's been fighting Robotnik longer than anyone." Sonic's grin became even bigger.

"Well your looking at the Blue Blur," he boasted pointing his thumb at himself, "I've been a good looking thorn in Buttniks side all these years." Sally laughed loudly, Sonic looked confused. "I'm sorry but I seriously doubt that your the Blue Blur." she said still laughing. Sonic smirked, "Oh I get it you need some convincing is all," he chuckled, "Well, one solid piece of proof coming in a Sonic second." He then ran out of the hut, at sonic speed, and in a second returned with a glass full of water from the nearby lake. Sally's jaw dropped.

"Need anymore convincing?" Sonic joked. Sally shook her head, her jaw still dropped. He laughed that Sally was still awe struck. Uncle Chuck wasn't surprised at all, he knew that his nephew had incredible speed, and had already pieced together that, after learning Sonic was alive, he was the Blue Blur. An award silence fell over the room. Uncle Chuck then clear his throat then spoke up.

"Here's an idea," he stated, "Let's introduce Sonic, here, to everyone in Knothole?" Sally snapped herself out of her trance. "Yes that's a great idea," she eagerly said, "I'm sure they'd love to meet him!" Sonic shrugged, he wasn't entirely keen with the idea, but he figured it was time to break his old habits. "Sure why not," he simply shrugged, "Besides they'd probably like to meet the infamous Blue Blur." He joked. Uncle Chuck rolled his eyes, in a joking manner, Sally tried hard not to giggle.

* * *

**Alright I've finally finished this chapter, hopefully you guys like the changes that I've made. I'd like to thank ****silvioxp1300 again for the advice for the direction I should take this story, thanks so much Silvio. I'd also like to say that although I will not be able to update as often as I'd like I will try and write more of the story as often as I can. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't Out Run The Past

* * *

**Alright so this chapter was a shot in the dark at first, but after awhile I was able to get it off the ground. And I'd like to think it's not that bade but that's up to you guys. So REVIEW! Seriously I hate it when people don't review. Oh also I've changed chapter 1 and Origins, just so ya know.**

* * *

Sonic was led to the center of Knothole by Sally and Uncle Chuck, the village was asleep, but Sally rang a bell and the people lazily made their way towards them. They were suspicious of the young blue hedgehog that was with Sally and Chuck, especially Antoine. There was something about this hedgehog he did not like, it probably had something to do with the fact that Sally stood close to him. Sally and Uncle Chuck soon explained everything to them, who Sonic was, him being the Blue Blur, and how he might be staying with them. Some people were doubtful that Sonic was the Blur, but he killed their doubts upon displaying his speed. Antoine still didn't buy it.  
"Vow can ve be sure vat he is vho he says he is?" Antoine demanded, "For all ve know he could just be an impostor, or working for Robotnik." Sally and Uncle Chuck gave Antoine angry stares. Sonic just chuckled, and calmly walked over to Antoine. "What would make you believe me?" Sonic asked in joking tone, he didn't care that this French coyote doubted who he was, but he'd rather shut him up than listen to his ridiculous theories. Antoine thought for a minute, he didn't know much about the Blue Blur, other than the super-speed, but he had heard the Blur was supposed to be a master swordsman. He grinned, Antoine's skills, in his opinion, were unmatched.

"A duel," he confidently said, "Face me in single combat, if you truly are ze Blur, zhen defeating should he simple." Everyone gasped, minus Sonic, Antoine was confident that Sonic wouldn't accept his challenge, but his confidence was misplaced. Sonic grinned, "Alright sure," he said, "Let me just grab the old sword." He sped off towards Uncle Chuck's hut, grabbed his things, and returned to the center of town within a second. He gently put his guitar against a tree, and dropped his bag to the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out a sheathed sword, Antoine looked a little nervous, which made Sonic grin. This sword had been one of Sonic eldest possessions, seven years ago he used to have trouble using it, but once he turned 15 he had been able to master it. Sonic unsheathed the sword, exposing a medium length, metallic blue blade, the sight alone was mystifying. It was a light-weight blade, and could be handled with ease. Although it didn't look like much, the blade was near indestructible.

Sonic had to force himself not to laugh, Antoine's expression was that of a nervous wreak. Sonic tossed the sheath away, and held his sword near the ground. "Tell ya what," he cockily stated, "I'll go easy on you. I won't use my speed. Promise." He place his free hand over his chest, mimicking a scouts honor kind of gesture. Antoine faked a look of confidences, and pulled out his own sword. It was slightly longer than Sonic's and everything was golden. The people backed a good 100ft away from the two, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight. The two started to circle each other, Antoine was trying to size Sonic up, while Sonic was waiting for Ant to make the first move. "Come on man," he whined in a joking tone, "I'm waiting!" Antoine growled and charged at Sonic, his blade pointed at Sonic. Sonic side-stepped and countered with a swing at Antoine. Antoine saw this, and blocked the attack with his sword, but when Sonic and his blade met, the impacted was far greater than Antoine predicted. Causing him to fall to the ground. Sonic laughed, while Antoine looked even more upset. He didn't like being made a fool of in front of "his princess" he growled revealing his teeth. He then charged at Sonic again, delivering a series of quick attacks, Sonic blocked them all, but to make things interesting he pretended to struggle keeping up. Antoine saw this and thought Sonic was actually having trouble keeping up, so he quickly ,and powerfully, swung at Sonic's sword, sending it about seven feet away, planted in the ground. Sonic wasn't worried, but decided to keep up the act. Antoine point his sword at Sonic's throat with a smug look on his face.

"You give up now, no?" he asked cockily. Sonic grinned, and chuckled. "Wrong," he answered, "Ain't over 'til the hedgehog sings!" With that he kicked Antoine to ground, ran (at normal Mobian speed) to his sword, and picked up his sword. He spun it around, as Antoine got up, again an angry look on his face. He lunged at Sonic, and swung, but Sonic ducked under the swing, and was able to knock Antoine sword out of his hands. Then he swept Antoine's feet out from under him, place a foot on Ant's chest and pointed his sword at his throat. Everyone gasped, no one expected Sonic to be that good of a swordsman, this caused some of them to be more unease by him, but this made Sally more intrigued. "You give now pal?" Sonic asked. Antoine's eyes were on the tip of Sonic's blade, and full of fear. "Wie," he fearfully answered, "Wie!" Sonic chuckled and put his sword in the ground, and help Antoine up. Antoine was about to say something, but Sally spoke up first.

"Well I think that's all the convincing we need," she asked, everyone nodded, "Well now that that's settled, why don't we continue this in the morning." There was a murmur of agreement. Sally walked towards Sonic with a curious look on her face. "I'm game for it," he said. Sally smiled, "Great now lets find you a place to sleep." Sonic shook his head, "Nah I'll just sleep out here," Sonic said, Antoine grinned triumphantly, "I don't wanna be a burden on anyone." Sally looked a bit upset.

"You won't be a burden to anyone Sonic Hedgehog," she sternly said, "And you'll be spending the night with me!" Everyone was surprised by what Sally had just said, Antoine was both shocked and angry, Sonic was just shocked. He didn't really mind, but he was surprised that Sally was trusting, him, a total stranger into her home for the night. Now Sonic wasn't planning anything other than sleep that is. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Well how can I say no to good looking girl," he joked, "But I'll take the couch." Antoine face was red with anger. Sally forced herself not to blush.

Everyone soon returned to their respected homes, while Sonic, Sally, Uncle Chuck, and Antoine were left alone. Antoine did not look happy, Sonic had a neutral face, and Sally looked annoyed with Ant. "My Princess," Antoine panicky said, "I do not think it is very wise to let zis hedgehog to stay with you, for ze night!" Sally angrily glared at him, "Antoine for the last time I'm not "your princess," she harshly said, "And I've already made up my mind. Plus, it's just for a few nights until his hut is built." Sonic eyes widen in surprise. "My hut?" he asked, "Look no offense or anything, but I can't stay here. Buttnik still has plans that need to be ruined, and they won't do that themselves!" Sally and Uncle Chuck glared at him, while Antoine smirked. "We're Freedom Fighter, Sonic, we launched attacks against Robotnik regularly," Sally bluntly said, "Besides we could really use your speed, and other skills." Sonic was flattered, but he still shook his head. "Look I'm obviously not wanted here," he gesture towards Ant, "Besides, do better solo." Sally was about to say something, but Uncle Chuck beat her too it. "Sonic Hedgehog," he sternly said, "Your staying! You know why? Because I made your mother a promise that should something bad happen I'd take care of you! And I intend to keep that promise! Got it?" Sonic blinked he never knew his mother, and he didn't think much of it over the years, but his uncle knew which cards to play. Sonic wanted to stay now, not because of what Chuck just said, but because he wants to know more about his family and where he came from, and it looked like Uncle Chuck was the one with the answers. Sonic sighed in defeat, "Alright you win," he said, "But you're going to tell me about our family, got it!" Chuck smiled, "Got it!" he happily answered.

Later Sonic was led to Sally's hut, which looked slightly larger than the other huts. He wasn't surprised though, she was their leader after all. Sally gave Sonic a quick tour, and she watched him carefully and curiously. It looked as though she wanted to ask something. "Something on your mind Sal?" he asked. She blinked, "Sal?" she asked. He shrugged, "Well you obvious hate your official title," he explained, "So had to call you something else. But if you don't like it I'll stop." She smiled and shook her head. "No it's quite nice," she said, "It's just that no one ever called me that before." Sonic chuckled a little, and didn't notice her blush a bit. "Anyway," he said, "What was on your mind?" Sally thought for a second. "Huh you know I forgot," she said dumbfound. Sonic laughed a bit and dropped himself down onto Sally's couch. Then Sally sat next to him. "I just remembered," she said, "You must have made some friends along the way, maybe found some who was more than a friend, why did you leave them behind?" Sonic unhappily yawned, "Look Sal, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you mind if we talk about that in the morning?" Sally could tell that Sonic was tired and a bit upset, so she nodded and went off to bed. Sonic fell asleep easily, but his dream weren't to kind.

He was running along the forest that he first remembered, and saw the faces of everyone he had failed to save from death or robotization, and they blamed him. The guilt was unbearable for him, he saw the black and red hedgehog that had been a good friend to him and the pain got worst, but then two bright light entered his mind. One was a bright green, the other was a blinding maroon color. The strange thing was, they felt warm and inviting, and strangely familiar to Sonic. "Sonic." A ghostly whisper called out, and then another, "Sonic, where are ya man." Sonic wanted to call out, but then he woke up. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, and rubbed his head, noticing the streams of sunlight seeping into the room. He tried to figure out what those strange lights in his dream were. But he came up empty, but he hoped that they were real.

Sally was up shortly after Sonic, and she found Sonic quietly strumming his guitar, humming something. His guitar was set on an acoustic like mode, and Sally found herself speechless as to how good and relaxing the song was. She figured Sonic to be a more fast paced kind of guy, well he was but even he liked to slow down from time to time. Sonic noticed that Sally had entered the room and stopped playing, he turned and saw that she was looking at him with a small smile on her face. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Stripped blue pajama bottoms, and a red tank top. He almost blushed realizing this, almost.

"What song were you playing?" she asked nicely. Sonic shrugged, he honestly never learned any songs he just made them up as he went. "I don't know," he proudly grinned, "Haven't thought of a name for it yet." Sally shook her head and laughed, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He chuckled, not answering her question. He then looked a bit down, and sighed, "Hey Sal? About last night," he uncomfortably fumble, "When you asked me about past friends." Sally looked like she panicked, "Look Sonic," she interrupted, "I'm sorry I even asked about that." He held up his hand and stopped her apology. "Nah, Sal," he he calmly said, "It cool. Besides I'd actually like to talk about it with you." She was surprised to say the lease. "Really?" she asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But why me?" Sonic simply shrugged, "I don't know Sal," he said, "Something bout you makes me want to trust ya." Sally smiled, "Okay I'm listening."

So Sonic told her about his best and, previously, only friend, Shadow. He told her how they meet escaping from one of Robotnik's prisons, how they both had incredible speed, and how much they had in common. They decided to become a team against Robotnik, they called themselves Chaotic Speed (will most likely change the name). They had stuck together for a good two years, and had practically became brothers. Until one day, they used the chaos emeralds to stop one of Robotnik's end of the world plans again. They defeated him with no problems, but it was after using the emeralds things went down hill. Shadow told Sonic that they should rule the world instead of Robotnik, by using the chaos emeralds they would be unstoppable. But Sonic refused saying that no one should ever have that kind of power, Shadow feeling betrayed tried to kill him, but Sonic won the fight and stole two of the emeralds, he kept one of them, but he lost the other one, god knows where. All that happened, about a year ago. Now ever since then, he's been fighting Robotnik and hiding from Shadow. He hasn't used the emerald he still had, because Shadow could also sense chaos energy, but with far better accuracy. Sonic wasn't willing to risk the chance of being detected by Shadow, or willing to risk the little freedom the world had on a fight against Shadow.

After Sonic finished telling Sally his story, she felt sympathy for the blue hedgehog. "Oh my god," was all she could say. Sonic sadly chuckled, "And here's the best part," he sighed, "Shadow was never like that before, never, not even when we saw the worst of Buttniks evil. I think the chaos emeralds changed, because the Shadow I knew wanted to free the world, not enslave it. To this day I keep wondering what life be like if we hadn't used the emeralds would things be different?" Sally took one of his hands into hers, "You can't blame yourself Sonic," she warmly said, "You stuck to what you believed in, and above all you you were brave." Sonic smiled, Sally's hands were fairly warm, he didn't have his gloves on so he could feel her soft skin against his. It felt right to him. He smiled, and looked at her, "Thanks Sal." He kindly said. They both started to blush, then something hit Sally.

"Sonic?" she asked, "You said you stole one of the emeralds?" He nodded. Her eyes lit up, "Do you still have it?" He nodded, "Yeah," he walked over to his bag, "I couldn't risk Shadow finding it, or Buttnik for that matter. So I held on to it." He then pulled out a blue chaos emerald, showing it to Sally, who studied the emerald closely. "Normally I'd say we could use this to help power Knothole," she said, "But after what you told me, I don't think that's the best idea." Sonic nodded and took the emerald and carefully placed it back in his bag. "Thanks for listening Sal," Sonic gratefully said. She smiled at him, "It was fun," she responded, "Now how's about some breakfast?" Sonic grinned his usual grin. "Now what kind of question is that?" he joked. She laughed and the two went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Alright I'd hate to end the chapter here, but it's SSSOOO damn long. Plus this seemed like a good place to stop. Leave me suggestion for how this story should go, send me a PM if you have any questions, I'll happily answer them. Also please REVIEW! If I don't get reviews for a story I'll discontinue it, so yeah the threat has been issued. I'll try and post the next chapter whenever I get a chance to. Later.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Turn It Up  
**Right this chapter was a little challenging, because of how much info I wanted to have in here, but I have to you come back for something. Also I've been think about possibly making a prequel, about Sonic and Shadows adventures, before Shadow went evil. Let me know if you want to see that or not.**

* * *

After having breakfast, Sally gave Sonic a tour of Knothole. Sonic thought the place was very beautiful, and he had decided that since he was going to stay here, he'd make the best of it. But he also saw that everyone had chores to do, he told Sally that he would do his fair share of chores. They were almost finished with the tour, but there was one place that Sally still had to show Sonic. They made their way through the forrest, until they arrived to the place Sonic and Sally had met, the lake. "This is the lake," Sally cheerfully said, "We don't have much use for it, but it still a good place to come and relax." Sally noticed that Sonic winced and placed a hand on his head. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Sonic nodded his head, "Yeah it's just a small headache," he said, "Probably because of some nearby chaos power, or something. It's really strong near the lake." Sally looked at him in shock. She knew that Sonic could detect chaos energies or similar ones, but she found it hard to believe that the lake had energy. "Are you saying that the lake is a source of chaos energy?" she asked. He slowly nodded his head. "You're sure?" she asked, as he walked over to the lake a cupped some water in his hands, he lifted his hands out of the water. Then his hands were surrounded by a green aura. He smirked, stood up and the aura disappeared. "Yeah I'm sure." he smirked, "But the energy is dormant, if we could activated it, then it could help power Knothole." Sally eyed Sonic curiously, "Can't you activated it?" she asked. Sonic slowly shook his head. "Nah," he sadly said, "The source is at the bottom of the lake, and let's just say me and water don't mix well." Sally raised an eye brow. "Uh okay," she said, "Well lets see if your uncle can help us." Sonic nodded, "Sounds like a plan." And with that they set off Uncle Chucks hut.

Back in Knothole.  
Sonic and Sally had gone to Uncle Chucks and explained everything. "And so if the lake is activated it could possibly power all of Knothole," Sally explained, "But Sonic says that he can't activated it because it's at the bottom of the lake." Uncle Chuck nodded, he knew of Sonic fear of water, he's had it ever since he could remember, so he understood why Sonic couldn't activate it. But an idea hit him, "I think I got just the thing," he proudly said smiling, "You remember that power ring I told you about before," he asked, Sally nodded, "Well they come from a stone which I just happen to have with me." He disappeared into his workshop, and a loud shuffling sound could be heard. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a medium sized stone in his hands. "Now I'm only 95% sure about this but, I think with a little chaos charge from Sonnyboy here," he gestured to Sonic, " I think it could activated the lake and it's power could power up the Power Stone." He held out the stone to Sonic, who looked at it doubtful. But he shrugged, "Eh what's the harm in trying?" he said, "I just have to be careful to not use too much energy or Buttnik won't be your only problem."

He took the stone, and placed it on a table, he closed his eyes, and mutter something under his breath. Then a faint green glowing aura formed around his hands, he hovered his hands above the stone, and open his eyes, revealing them to be a faint green. This made Sally and Uncle Chuck back away in shock, but Sally became a bit more curious to know what else Sonic could do. As Sonic's hands continued to hover over the stone, the aura soon moved from his hands to around the stone, it then disappeared into the stone. Causing a faint light to emit from the stone. Sally and Uncle Chuck were unclear as what just happened, but Sonic's eyes soon returned to normal, and his usual smirk appeared on his face. "Well it looks like this rock will do the trick after all," he said, "But I also sensed something inside it. A different source of power." Chuck nodded his head, "Yes the Power Stone was designed to create Power Rings, source of incredible power," he proudly explained, "They were originally designed to help power city across the hedgehog kingdom, but in theory they might be able to increase the strength and speed of a Chaos Adept for a brief period of time."

Sonic smirk became a wide grin, "Well what are waiting for?" he joked, "Let's fire this puppy up!" Sally silently giggled, and Uncle Chuck laughed, whipping a tear away. He was glad to see that his nephew's sense of humor had not changed. His mind then wander to his niece and other nephew, and prayed that they were okay. Manic and Sonia, future heirs to the throne much like Sonic, and like Sonic, they too were chaos adepts. Not surprising considering they were triplets, although all three were entitled to the throne, Uncle Chuck sadly knew an unfortunate family secret. Uncle Chuck cleared his throat, and fake a look of happiness, a motioned for Sonic and Sally to follow him.

They soon arrived at the lake, Chuck had the Power Stone, and Sonic had his sword in hand, half expecting Shadow to appear out of nowhere, while Sally eyed Sonic curiously. She could not deny that she had some kind of attraction to the blue hedgehog, but she didn't quite understand it yet. Was she interested in him, or his abilities? She didn't the answer yet, so she pushed the thought aside.

Uncle Chuck then made his way to the lake, and entered the water. Sonic couldn't help but shiver, watching his Uncle go into the water reminded him of the time he nearly drowned in a lake. Luckily he was saved by Shadow, before he went all psycho, and ever since then he had been scared of water. Sure he didn't mind running across it, but he couldn't stand to be in large bodies of water.

Uncle Chuck took a large breath of air, and dived. Truth be told he wasn't found of water, no hedgehog really was, but he didn't mind it. Plus he was pretty good swimmer, so he wasn't having any problems. As he swam towards the bottom, the stone began to glow a faint green color, his feet soon touched the bottom and he planted the stone into the bottom. He started to feel himself running out of oxogen, so he quickly swam for the surface, which he made in about two seconds. He let out the air he held in, and quickly started to breath loudly and heavily. He saw that Sonic rushed toward the edge of the lake, with a concerned look on his face. Chuck gave his nephew a look that told him he was fine. Sally came over and offered a hand, as did Sonic, which he took, and they pulled him out. "Sir Charles," Sally asked, "Did it work?" Before he could answer, a yellow light was emitted from the lake. Then a large amount of water shot up, then fell back to the lake, but it revealed a glowing gold ring hovering in mid-air. They were all dazed by what they saw, but Sonic snapped out of it when he saw that the ring was about to fall back into the water, he ran quickly towards the lake and jumped at the edge, grabbed the ring then quickly tossed towards Sally and Uncle Chuck. He then bounced off a nearby tree and landed behind Sally and Uncle Chuck, a smirk plastered across his face.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he laughed, "You weren't kidding Unc, for the brief second I hand that thing in my hand, it I felt a surge of energy." Uncle Chuck merrily smiled, "Well what did I tell ya?" he joked, he then picked up the ring, "Well just be sure that you don't touch them, unless you need the power." Sonic nodded, "Alright," he said, "But why?" Uncle Chuck cleared his throat, "If my theory is correct," he said, "Then if you touch a Power Ring, you'll absorb it energy, giving a burst of energy but it will cause the ring to disappear."

Sonic nodded and put a finger to his lips, "Hm, well I guess someone could collect the rings for me," he shrugged, "But I'll keep them in a bag so I can use them." Sally and Uncle Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sally!" shouted a child's voice. Everyone turned their attention to the origin of the shout, as Sally and Uncle Chuck were tackled down by an orange blur. On top of them was a very young orange fox with two tails, dressed in brown vest, white under shirt, and black shorts. Sonic was not surprised by the fact the kid had two tails, mainly because he has seen a lot stranger. "Yes Tails?" Sally winced, "What is honey?" Tails got off her and Uncle Chuck, and looked at them with hopeful eyes, but failed to noticed Sonic. "I heard from the others that the Blue Blur is here," he jumped with excitement, "Is it true Aunt Sally? Is it?" Uncle Chuck chuckled at how cute Tails was acting. Sally also thought Tails was being cute, she forgot how much of a fan Tails was of the Blue Blur, Sonic. Sally sighed and smiled, "Yes," she answered, "In fact he's right over there." She moved Tail's attentions towards Sonic, who had his arms folded, and was smirking. Tails, looked at Sonic in awe, and rushed over to Sonic held his hand out. "My name's Tails," he cheerfully said, "Are you really the blue blur?!" Sonic knelt down and shook Tails hand and ruffled his head hair, "Sure am kid," he answered, "But my real name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive! Nice to meet ya little dude." Tails giggled as Sonic ruffled his head, "Really!? Could you show me?" Tails pleaded.

Sonic chuckled, "Sure thing," he stood up, back-away a bit and ran up the nearest tree, and then back down. Holding an apple in hand, he stopped in front of Tails. Tails looked at him with wide eyes, filled with hope and amazement. Sonic then tossed the apple up, and balanced it on his finger like a basketball. "Past cool, right?" he asked as he knelt down to Tails again. Tail nodded quickly with a grin. Sonic chuckled and gave the apple to Tails. "Tell ya what little dude," he said, "How's about later on you and me can hang out?" Tails eagerly nodded, "Okay cool!" with that he head back to Knothole. Sally was again amazed by Sonic, she had no idea that Sonic was good with kids. Sonic's gaze shifted to Sally and Uncle Chuck, "Why didn't you guys tell me you had a chaos adept?" he asked smiling. Sally and Chuck were a bit confused by what he asked. "What are you talking about, Sonic?" Uncle Chuck asked. Sonic chuckled, "The little guy's got chaos energy coming from him," he answered, "It's very fainted, but it's there. It's also probably why he's got two tails." Sally, Uncle Chuck, and Sonic, after a short talk, walked back to Knothole.

A few hours had passed and Sonic had helped everyone with their chores, despite their protest, and he had just finished playing a game of dirt hockey with Tails. He liked the small two tails fox, the way Tails treated made Sonic feel like an older brother, or what he thought it felt like. They played a good half-hour, but Uncle Chuck had called Tails in for something, so now he was resting in a tree playing his guitar, which was set to a more rock'n'roll setting. He wasn't sing, he was just playing whatever notes he could think of and rolled with them. He was at peace, although he loved running, he loved playing his guitar just as much. Nothing could possibly, bother him now. SNAP! The sound of a twig breaking let Sonic know that wasn't alone. He looked down, and saw Antoine scurrying around, with a piece of paper in hand, it looked like he was looking for someone. Sonic could hear him calling out for "Princess." Sonic rolled his eyes, Sally told him that Ant was nuts for her, but he thought this was a bit too far. From what he understood, Sal wasn't into him, told Ant numbers times, but he never seemed to get the hint. Sonic hoped he'd never have to experience anything like that. He didn't want some girl that would "worship the ground he walks on" he wanted a girl who was independent, strong, funny, smart, and above all adventurous. He heard Antoine shout Sally's name, and he felt sorry for her. Dealing with Ant must be exhausting, he thought. His thoughts then wander to Sally, he couldn't deny that he felt something for her, but he wasn't sure she go with a guy like him. But still, there was something about her, he wasn't sure what yet, that made him want to change a little, nothing to drastic, but just enough to actually care about others and their problems again.

"MY PRINCESS!" Antoine shouted once again, bring Sonic out of his peaceful thoughts. He angrily, but softly, growled. He jumped down from the branch he was on, landing behind Antoine. He gently placed his guitar against the tree. "Ant will you shut up!" he angrily said, causing Antoine to jump, "She obviously not here! Man, get a life." Antoine became angry, "Ze Princess is my life!" He responded. Sonic shook his head, "Dude she's not into you," he said, "In fact I'm pretty sure she thinks you're annoying." Antoine glared at him crossing his arms. "And what would make you say that, you fuel?" he snottily asked. "Because she hates being called Princess," Sonic answered, who choose to ignore Antoine's tone, "She just wants to be treated like everyone else." Antoine shook his head, "But she is NOT like everyone else," he explained, "She is the heir to the Acorn Kingdom. One day she shall be it's queen!"

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Well that's great and all," he responded, "But her title is meaningless until Robotnik is gone." Ant looked extremely pissed, "How dare-" but Sonic cut him off. "I've been to Acorn Kingdom, Ant!" Sonic said, "There's barely anything left, it's been turned into Buttniks territory. Believe I have the utmost respect for Sally, but until old Buttnik is gone, she won't be a queen. Sal gets that, and I'm pretty sure she's cool with it. She also gets that titles are pretty useless in the war we're fighting. So until the day we win, she wants to be treated normally." Sonic folded his arms, and looked a tad bit upset. While Antoine looked like his lid was going to flip. He was about to say something, but a voice called out, "Sugar-twan!" It was Bunny, who Sonic had yet to meet personally, but Sonic had hear good things about her. But he was caught off guard by her robotized limbs. Antoine was used to it, "What is Bunny?" he asked trying to hide his previous anger.

"Rotor just intercepted a transmission from Robotnik, Sally wants us all to meet up," she saw Sonic and smiled, "She also told me to bring Sugar-hog, here, to." Sonic smiled, to be honest he was getting a little anxious, he had never had this much down time, before, so he was happy that they were possibly going out on a mission. Antoine, on the other hand, didn't look quite happy, mostly because he didn't like that Sonic was being invited on a mission. He felt that his "chances" with Sally were threatened by the blue hedgehog. He also did not like the way Sonic carried himself, and felt that Sonic had no right to talk about royalty the way he had.

On their way back to Knothole, Antoine was ahead of Sonic and Bunny, mainly because Bunny was talking with Sonic. She had asked Sonic about some of his adventures, which he was glad to talk about. He tried to leave out the crazy stuff, but the story still sounded unbelievable, and Bunny was beyond fascinated.

They eventually got back to Knothole, and found Sally with Uncle Chuck along a purple Walrus in the gazebo. Sally waved them over, she gave Bunny and Antoine small smiles, and her smile grew bigger when Sonic showed up. They all gathered around a table, except for Sonic who was leaning against a railing, a hologram of Robotropolis appeared from the table. Sally began the meeting, and Sonic listen very carefully. "Alright everyone I have some great news," she happily said, "I intercepted a transmission that Robotnik moving his Secret Project to Robotropolis tomorrow afternoon." The hologram then change to a building with schematic displays. "Getting in, won't be a problem, it's stay alive that will be. Now security is gonna he pretty tight, but I think I we cause a diversion here," she pointed to building northern garage, "Then that should give one of us plenty of time to plant explosive all around the station, set the charges and get out." Sally held up a bag which held said charges. Bunny, Antoine, Uncle Chuck, and Rotor were blown away by what Sally just said.

"Sally that's a suicide mission," Rotor said, "The charges I made have a huge blast radius, and the timer only give you about five minutes to get out!" Sally knew Rotor was right, but she didn't honestly care, she was about to protest, but a great gust of wind blew past her, and the bag was gone.

"I'll do it." Sonic said, everyone turned towards him, and in his hand was the bag with the charges. Sally, Uncle Chuck, Bunny, and Rotor had terrified face, while Antoine had a small smirk. Sally tried to say something, but Sonic cut her off. "Look their right," he bluntly said, "What you're describing is a suicide mission, none of you guys are fast enough to escape the blast. I AM! So I'll be setting the charges, end of discussion." Sally was wanted to argue, but Uncle Chuck put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a look that said "he's right." Reluctantly Sally nodded in agreement. Sonic gave a weak smile, "Relax," he told her, "This isn't my first "bombing" run. I'll be fine, Sal." She cheered up a bit after hearing the nickname he gave. Sonic gaze shifted towards the forest, "So when do we leave?" he asked. Sally answered without hesitation, "In about an hour. We'll be traveling by Extreme Gear." She motioned towards Bunny, Antoine, and herself.

About an hour later, they all meet near the edge of Knothole. Sally, Bunny, and Antoine were waiting by their Gear. Sonic arrived shortly, wearing a grenade belt, compliments of Rotor, his sheathed sword at his wast, a tan backpack, and emerald green sunglasses on his head. Sally couldn't help but think that he looked even more cool than before. "You guys waiting on me?" he asked, with his usual smirk. Sally and Bunny laughed, while Antoine roles his eyes. "Heh, sorry about that," he said kindly, "I promise this won't be a normal thing." This caused Sally to giggle a bit, and in turn made Antoine scowl at Sonic. Then they set off for Robotropolis.

**Alright sort of a cliffhanger, but I still need you guys coming back for more. Anyway leave send me some ideas if you have any, and freaking review.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4: Showtime

* * *

**Wow how long have I been gone? Feels way too long! So I'm so damn sorry. Ugh I had my hands full most of the summer. But I was working on this story along with a few others, so again sorry for the huge delay. Also **

* * *

Sonic and the other were just on the outskirts of Robotropolis, watching the patrols of SWAT-bots flying around the city. Sally was watching it all through a pair of binoculars, counting the number of SWAT-bots, so far she counted about over fifty. "Damn it," she whispered, "I didn't count on there being so many." Sonic took the binoculars and looked around, and smirked, trying to give the others a sense of encouragement, but the truth was he was worried. Sure he had faced greater numbers, but he didn't have to worry about someone else those other times. He couldn't see a way for Sally and the others to get in without a firefight. That is until he saw it, the perfect window of opportunity. It was an entrance to the old sewer system of the city. If they planned it right, the others could sneak into the lab, through the sewers, while he set off the explosives.

Sonic nudged Sally and explained his plan to her, telling her that her and the others would move after the first explosion. Antoine looked disgusted by Sonic's idea of using the sewer saying that his plan was ridiculous. But Sally was impressed, she was impressed that Sonic was also a fast thinker. Plus, she was impressed by the fact that his plan would work well. She nodded, "Alright Sonic lead the way." He nodded and they all head to one of the unprotected sewer entrances. The entrance was blocked by an old rusted gate, to Sonic he saw this as a problem. If they removed the gate, it would make a ton of noise and all the SWAT-bots would come after them. Plus if one discovered the gate missing then Robotnik would increase his security for the next time they wanted to sneak into the city. Then Sonic saw the worn out pad lock of the gate, and smirked.

"Ah well now this shouldn't be a problem for lil'old me," Bunny said, "I'll have this outta our way in a second." She was about to rip off the gate, when Sonic moved between her and the gate. Everyone was unsure as to what Sonic was doing, especially when he drew out his sword. And before anyone could voice a question, Sonic swiftly cut the pad lock off the gate. He turn his head towards the others with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention," he simply said, "This way, we won't have to worry about waking up the entire city." Sally and Bunny slowly realized what Sonic meant, while Antoine was completely lost. Not waiting for Ant, Sonic slowly, and quietly as possible, opened up the gate. Sally, Bunny, and Ant got the message and got themselves in the sewer entrance. Bunny and Ant went ahead while Sally talked with Sonic.

"Alright I'll wait three minutes, after you set up the explosives, that should give me enough time to get to the lab," Sonic told Sally, "Should give you enough time to escape the city. Sound good?" Sally gave him a half-grin, and a nodded of agreement. "Just be careful, okay," she told him. He gave her a smirk, and a thumbs up and they both went their separate ways. Sally met up with Antoine and Bunny shortly, her Extreme Gear was pretty fast, and she was signaled the others to go the buildings that they has chosen to use for their distraction. They had chosen three different buildings, each about a good mile away from Robotniks lab, they each split-up to take care of the buildings. Sally had just finished setting up her charges, when she had the weird feeling that she was being watched. She turned around to find the herself completely alone, which crept her out a lot more. She made her way back to the sewers and made for the meeting point. But on the way, she couldn't shake a weird feeling of doom.

* * *

Sonic had waited like he said he would, and it felt forever to the high speed hedgehog, then he heard the boom of the explosions, he grinned and made a mad dash for Buttniks lab. The entire four seconds it took him to get there, he didn't spot a single SWATbot. He was pretty impressed with how smoothly the plan was going. Usually things didn't work this well for him, but then again he barely stopped to think things through. He stopped once he was outside the building, he saw a ventilation shaft, and he spin-dashed right through it, and he was in. He quickly made his way inside and eventually cut his way out of the shaft. When he touched the ground he half-expected to have trip some kind of alarm, but nothing. Hell not even a stupid maintenance droid. "The hell is going on here," Sonic cautiously thought, "If this is supposed to be one of Buttnik's top secret labs, then where's all the security?" This just feels almost to easy..." He kept his sense on high alert, but when he got into the central lab, all the door and windows were sealed shut. He nearly panicked until a video-screen popped out of nowhere. Showing the man that gave Sonic his purpose to keep fight.

"Hehe. Welcome Sonic," Robotnik snickered, "I see that you've joined up with the Freedom Fighters. Only they would be able to help get this far into my empire." Sonic just smirked, trying to act like he did not care about what he said.

"Whatever Buttnik," he simply said, "Let me guess your plan here. I'm sealed inside while the place blows up?" This sent the fat dictator into laughing frenzy.

"Hahaha! Oh that's rich rodent," he bellowed, "You don't think I haven't learned from our past encounters? Please knowing you'd be able to escape. No what is really going to be the end of you, is my secret project." All of a sudden a door opened up and revealed to shiny metallic bodies.  
"Say hello to your doom, hedgehog," he laughed, "I present to you Metal Sonic mark 4 and Metal Shadow. Hahahahaha! Originally I had planned to kill both of you using this robot, but since Shadow has disappearance, I figured they both work on you just the same!"  
The metallic bodies stepped into the light, revealing their details. The one on the left looked like robot Sonic, blue metal plating, razor sharp claws, yellow eyes, even red feet. The Shadow robot, was the same but with Shadows color scheme. Sonic pulled out his sword, and ready himself.  
He remembered the last time he had fought a metal duplicate that Buttnik had made, Along with the pain that came with it. He was waiting for the all out brawl, but ended up waiting in an awkward silence. Then all of a sudden a bunch of flying bots with cameras entered the room and hovered all over the place. Then Robotnik's laughter filled the air.

* * *

"Now it's time for all of Möbius to see what happens when they resist me!" He laughed, "Smile rodent cause you're going to be on live TV! Hahahahahaha!" As he laughed away, the bots began to record everything. While outside of the building, a hologram started to form in the sky above the city, and all across the world computers tvs started to show the feed from Robotropolis.  
Outside the city, Sally and the others watched as Robotniks face hovered in the sky.

"oh no," Sally said.

* * *

**Yeah sorry about how short this is chapter is, but i haven't updated this story in so long that I felt that you guys need a new chapter. Also please give me more reviews it'll help fuel my motivation to write more. **


End file.
